


#33 - Weeks

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [33]
Category: Chronicles of the Kencyrath - P. C. Hodgell
Genre: Acceptance, Gen, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: weeks, Kindrie.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: weeks, Kindrie. No beta.

The strange thing about life at Gothregor was how well it fit him.

There were injuries to heal, an herb garden to tend, piles of paperwork to handle. Although the denizens of the Women's Halls looked at him askance, the Knorth accepted him without much fuss at all.

Maybe it was his Knorth blood. At the edge of his consciousness, with his Shanir sensitivity, he could almost feel the bond between Torisen and his Kendar like a warm, encompassing web. Kindrie might have been there forever.

_It's weeks_ , he thought, when he actually counted the days. _Just a few weeks._


End file.
